I Hate My Life
by The Cancerous Writers
Summary: This is the origin story of Riku, find out how he gets to the Underground and what happens before and after. - Finalgetsugasonic
1. What The FCENSORED

CHAPTER ONE:

WHAT THE F[CENSORED]

"Roxas? Kazuto?Where'd ya go? We have a mission!" I called out in the halls of the D.C.A. No reply, and I can't think of where'd they be. I already checked the room,cafeteria,and mission hall. I'd been given a mission,and needed 2 people to come with and Kazuto would be perfect for it. It was a scouting/assassination mission, requiring quick reflexes, good defense, and speed. Lots and lots of speed. Now, to be a dual wielder, you need to be fast, because if you aren't,you will die. Anyways, i Kept walking around calling their name, trying to find them. Needless to say, I had no luck. And I was getting , I came to the only room left. If they weren't here, they can't be anywhere. I opened the door, and narrowly dodged an agent with an axe swinging the axe toward me. And thus started a bullet h[CENSORED] of attacks. After dodging the axe, multiple agents with blasters surrounded me. To a usual person, this would seem like the end. Not for me. I summoned my defensive sword,Hakuran(meaning white storm) and stabbed it in the ground, sending Yokai into my sword, and activating the seal for shield, which summoned a green shield all around me, blocking the laser bullets.

"If this is your idea of training, commander, then you need to rethink your methods!" I yelled out as I dispelled my shield, and multiple sword wielding agents came at me. I sighed, and summoned Vanitas, (meaning emptiness )countering all their blades, and slicing across their chests, deep enough to knock them out, but not enough to kill them. I despise killing. After taking them out, I'm surrounded by a dome of energy blasts, and they all start launching toward me. My shield won't last against all of them, so I have to take my two swords, and move incredibly fast to block them all. A few blast got by my swords, and they lightly burnt my skin. I growled, and moved faster, and faster. Eventually, I had blocked them all, but the blasters the agents had were charged again. This time, they fired randomly. Often at my back, so I had to keep on my toes. One blast did hit my back, and I fell to one knee. When the h[CENSORED] did they get so strong? The blasts came rapid fire now, hitting me over and over. Eventually I managed to get up, and I teleported out of there, going to my room. I quickly locked the door, then carved the seal for shield again on my door, and put lots of Yokai in the seal. That should hold for a while. I went around the room, packing stuff I might need when I leave. I had been planning to leave for a while, after I learned the commander had been doing experiments on the humans we had to "Quarantine." It had disgusted me, and I decided I didn't want to be a part of this anymore. I found the pack I had been making for this, and teleported outside my room, leaving an after-image in my room to distract them. I started running, using the wind seals in my shoes to move faster. Soon, you couldn't see me with a naked eye. I kept running, but then Roxas suddenly appeared and slashed at me. I dodged… Mostly. He nicked my shoulder, and I winced.

"Roxas?! What are you doing?!" I asked in shock, as he kept slashing, and I kept dodging.

"Doing the world a favor, and ending you!" He replied, glaring at me.

My heart broke in that moment. It broke even further when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and back, and when I looked down, I saw Kazuto's sword, Elucidator, coming out of my chest. I coughed up blood, and when he pulled his sword out, i fell to my knees, my hands preoccupied with covering the wound in my chest.

"...Y-you..too,K-Kazuto?" I asked as I looked up at them from the ground.

"Of course. I never liked you. I just put up with you." He replied with cold eyes, his voice dripping venom.

"Neither of us liked you. All those times we took a hit meant for you…"

"All those times we nearly died…"

"IT WAS NEVER WORTH IT." And then, they brought their swords down upon me. I suddenly lost vision in my left eye, and my right was losing vision as well. I also felt a burst of energy… And then I blacked out.


	2. What A great Way To Wake Up

CHAPTER TWO:

What a great way to wake up.

You want to know the best way to wake up? Covered in blood, with the bodies of your brothers in front of you, pinned to the wall, with X-shaped slashes on their chests, and a slit in their throats. Another great thing is when you see the dead bodies of people from your agency, and when you count the bodies, you see you killed over half your Agencies agents. What a nice wake up call, don't ya think? Needless to say, I got out of there pretty quickly. I used my lightning seal I had placed outside(just in case) to teleport there. And you want to know what I see? Around fifty agents surrounding Sinon, all attacking her. Simply put, I am P[CENSORED]. I use my lightning flash seal to teleport over there, and then, drawing a wind seal on both my hands in blood, I make two rapidly rotating, and destructive, balls of wind in my hands, and start ramming them into people. Every now and then, I tear a hole in their stomachs, killing them instantly. But to be honest, I don't care. In fact, I relish the feeling of their blood splattering on me. It was even better when they were bleeding out, and I could ram another in their face, shredding it to the point that you couldn't even make out who they were. But the best part was when I came upon the leader of this little brigade. He tried to use a seal to blow me away, but it only felt like a breeze! I loved the power I felt. While I would usually be having a little trouble, this time, I felt like I had only used 5% of my full power! It felt amazing! When I started walking toward him, I could see him widen his eyes in fear of me. Me! I was only fourteen, and I had a thirty year old scared of me! He was more than twice my age! And I wanted to make him suffer for attacking Sinon. I wanted him to beg for mercy, for forgiveness. I wanted him to feel like H[CENSORED] was heaven compared to me! I kept walking towards him, and he kept increasing the power in the wind. By the time I was three-fourths of the way, the wind was little more than windy. I teleported behind him, and stabbed his shoulder. He went down with a scream, and I kicked him into a tree once he fell. I could hear his bones crack, and I couldn't help grinning. I teleported over to him, and picked him up by his neck.

"So. Why the f[CENSORED] were you trying to kill Sinon?"

"I don't h-have t-to tell y-you a-anyt-thing,d-demon ch-hild." He replied, glaring at me.

"Wrong answer." I said as I slammed his head into the ground. I got to hear his head crack! So satisfying. I started slamming his head into the ground over, and over, and over again. Eventually,he started bleeding from his head, and I decided I should put him out of his misery. As such, I formed a ball of lightning in my hand, and rammed it into his stomach. He died on impact. I looked around me, and I saw the dead bodies of the agency. It was all… All… So… HILARIOUS! I started to chuckle. Which grew into a laugh, which grew into hysterical laughter.

"R-Riku? Are you okay?"Suddenly, I heard a voice while I was laughing. I turned, still having my sadistic grin. I stopped when I saw Sinon. She looked.. Scared.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I started to chuckle again. "Why would you think Something is wrong with me?"

"... Maybe because your hair is white? Or your left eye looks different from your right? Or maybe because you were just laughing hysterically at the bloodbath around you?" She said to me, still having that look on her face.

"Oh,please there is no...blood...bath…" I trailed off what I was saying as I looked around us. All the bodies of the agents I killed. The blood, staining the grass red. Now that I was looking at it again… I was disgusted. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was covered in blood from everyone. And then, I remembered my hair. At first, I didn't see the problem. But then, I realized that Sinon had never seen my Death eye before. And I had never gotten this sadistic before, either. What… What was wrong with me? What's going on?


End file.
